


Wriggling

by toesohnoes



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor never stops wriggling, even when he's kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wriggling

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/5241770421/doctor-who-canton-eleven).

The Doctor is a wriggly kind of guy, even outside of the bedroom. Try to kiss him, never mind try to pin him down, and said wriggling goes into overdrive.

Doesn’t mean it isn’t worth it.

Canton pins him down against the bed with the weight of his body, exploring his mouth while the Doctor’s hands do an interpretive dance out to the side. They flap like a trapped bird, until Canton pulls back, takes hold of them, and plants them on his ass. “Oh,” the Doctor says in pleasant surprise. “Well, yes, that’s much-“

Canton shuts him up (he’s learned by now how much the Doctor can speak) by kissing him again. The Doctor’s hands tense on his ass in a tight squeeze, that Canton takes as permission to grind down against him. Even with his hands occupied the Doctor still manages to wiggle and shift like a fish on dry land, writhing underneath him. It’s ridiculously ungainly. It’s also one of the hottest things that Canton has ever experienced.

He roots one hand into the Doctor’s hair and uses the other to begin to undo that damn bow-tie. Time to see just what an alien keeps under his shirt.


End file.
